The prior art generally comprises systems having either an air compressor for tire inflation or a vacuum machine system for cleaning. None of the prior art teaches the combination of the two components allowing easily interchangeable operation. Each system requires the user to pay a fixed price. Once the coins are deposited in the coin mechanism, the selected part of the system starts and operates for a fixed time, say five minutes. In other systems a combination of an air compressor and vacuum machine is offered, but they suffer from high start-up amperages and poor interchangeablility of operation. Other systems comprise a stand-alone coin operated air compressor or a stand-alone coin operated vacuum machine.
Representative of the art is:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,239 (1997) to Osika discloses a portable pneumatic vacuum source which includes a source of pressurized fluid and a vacuum pump in fluid connection with the pressurized fluid source, the vacuum pump operative to generate a vacuum in response to pressurized fluid flow therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,407 (1995) to Nikolic discloses a system for providing electrical power in response to deposited coins comprising a mounting post secured to the ground, an input head secured at the upper extent of the mounting post, and an output module which includes a pair of electrical receptacles adapted for the receipt of a 110 volt plug and a 220 volt plug with grounding components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,464 (1995) to Steiner discloses a variable high/low vacuum/blower device which includes an interchangeable vacuum or blower device with high pressure/low air flow or low pressure/high air flow operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,727 (1993) to Roestenberg discloses a central vacuum system for workspaces such as auto body or wood shops which is rotatably mounted at a level above the heads of the shop workers and integrated with a rigid boom having a flexible vacuum hose at its distal end so that the boom may be swung in an arc parallel to the floor space and gives access to the vacuum over a wide area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,050 (1992) to Morris discloses a garage forecourt installation in which the fuel dispensing pump is linked to a vacuum cleaning device so that as the fuel pump is switched on suction is made available at a suction cleaning nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,544 (1992) to Yamamoto discloses a vacuum cleaning apparatus with built in air pressure supply lines for operating pneumatic tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,255 (1989) to Hed discloses a coin-operated vacuum made with two housings, one for mounting the coin mechanism and the vacuum motor and blower, and the other comprising the debris collection barrel and filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,292 (1987) to Schmiegel discloses a vacuum cleaning apparatus which has a main suction hose with a dirt collecting container and an auxiliary suction box with a flexible hose which is automatically drawn into its position of non-use and is automatically cleaned during non-use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,464 (1987) to Sharp discloses an apparatus for spraying a shampoo solution through a shampoo solution supply conduit to a nozzle as the nozzle is moved over an area of upholstery, carpet, and the like while dirty shampoo solution is drawn back through the nozzle to a vacuum tank by vacuum suction.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,656 (1987) to Waldrep et al. discloses an ornamental design for a combined automotive air pump, vacuum cleaner, and dispensing unit for anti-freeze and air freshener.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,309 (1986) to Ogden discloses a compact, self-contained central vacuum cleaning machine which has expandable vacuum suction and pressure capacities and variable vacuum suction and performs a multiplicity of cleaning operations including dry vacuuming, wet vacuuming, hydro-extraction vacuuming and pressure washing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,225 (1981) to Scholta discloses a coin-operated vending machine operable to compress air and dispense compressed air for a selected period to time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,072 (1980) to Gonzales discloses a self-service, wet-vacuum cleaning machine for carpets, upholstery, and the like which utilized a hand-held tool attached to both a vacuum hose and a hot water horse.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,262 (1980) to Finley et al. discloses a vacuum extraction cleaning machine adapted for coin-operated applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,346 (1977) to Livingston discloses a coin-operated vacuum apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,781 (1975) to Bryant, Jr. discloses a vacuum cleaner tank which has superimposed separate top and bottom sections and is provided in its side with an air inlet for connection to a hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,327 (1968) to Kelley discloses a vacuum cleaner which is fixedly mounted and rotatable about a vertical axis and is weather conditioned for outdoor use.
None of the prior art systems provides a dual function air compressor and vacuum machine system which allows a user to rapidly switch from air compressor for tire inflation to a vacuum machine for cleaning while the system is in operation. It is necessary for a user to pay for and then operate each function separately. If the user has need of both functions, then each has to be paid for and operated separately. Prior art air compressors cannot be rapidly started and stopped at the discretion of a user in this application. This is because if the pressure in the air compressor outlet pipe or manifold is not released when the compressor is stopped, then the air compressor must be started in a "loaded" condition. This requires a substantial initial amperage in order to start the loaded motor, generally on the order of 30 amps.
What is needed is an air compressor/vacuum machine system which is started with a single payment. What is needed is an air comressor/vacuum machine system which allows a user to interchangeably select between the two modes at any time as quickly and as often as desired. What is needed is an air compressor/vacuum machine system that allows the air compressor manifold to be pressurized when the air compressor is operating and is de-pressurized when the air compressor is turned off and the vacuum machine is operating. What is needed is an air compressor motor on a dual air compressor and vacuum machine system which can be restarted with significantly reduced initial starting current.